21 February 1980
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-02-21 ; Comments *Appears to be a first play of the debut Orange Juice single. Sessions *Wire #1 (repeat) *Leyton Buzzards (repeat) (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *(File a) *Motors - Bring In The Morning Light (LP - 1) Virgin *Wah! Heat - Better Scream (7") Inevitable *White Heat - Sammy Sez (7") Vallium *Leyton Buzzards - Telephone (session) *Wire - I Am The Fly (session) @''' *'''File 1 begins *Flying Lizards - The Window (LP - The Flying Lizards) Virgin *Derrick Morgan - Moon Hop (7") Crab *B-Movie - Man on a Threshold (LP - East) Dead Good *Clarence Gatemouth Brown - Ain't That Dandy (LP - Okie Dokie Stomp) ABC YS-8058-AB *Orior - Elevation (EP - Elevation) Crystal Groove *Leyton Buzzards - When You Walk In The Room (session) *Cortortions - Contort Yourself (LP - Buy) ZE *Stunt Kites - Beautiful People (EP - 1980: The First Fifteen Minutes) Neutron *Wire - Practice Makes Perfect (session) @''' *George Thorogood and the Destroyers - Madison Blues (LP - George Thorogood and the Destroyers) Sonet *The Media - Back on the Beach (7" - South Coast City Rockers) Brain Boosters *Scritti Politti - Scritlocks Door (7" - Work in Progress 2nd Peel Session) Rough Trade *Stiff Little Fingers - At The Edge (7") Chrysalis *Jackie Mittoo - Mash Down Babylon (12" - Ayatollah) Nefertiti *'''File 1 ends near start of above track. *'File a' flips to File b during above track, *Leyton Buzzards - Swanky Pop (session) *Swell Maps - Let's Build A Car (7") Rough Trade *Wire - 106 Beats That (session) *The Bodies - Art Nouveau (7") Waldo's *Michael Chapman - Fishbeard Sunset / Soulful Lady (LP - Fully Qualified Survivor) Criminal *Martha and the Muffins - Terminal Twilight (LP - Metro Music) Dindisc *Steve Miro and the Eyes - Choke It Back (LP - Rude Intrusions) Object *Tooting Fruities - Luther Perkins (7") Magic :(JP: "On Monday night I met a couple of people from a band called Orange Juice who brought me a copy of their single and I played it and said I would play it on Wednesday's programme, which I failed to do, so they probably thought, "Well, we won't listen to him again, in which case they'll have missed hearing the record, which is in tonight's programme and is called 'Falling And Laughing'.") *Orange Juice - Falling and Laughing (7") Postcard *Leyton Buzzards - Jealousy (session) *Mikey Dread - Master Mantrol (LP - At the Control Dubwise) Dread At The Controls *Wire - Culture Vultures (session) @''' *Durutti Column - Conduct (LP - The Return of the Durutti Column) Factory *Birds - Back Home Again (LP - The Best Vocal Groups in Rock 'N' Roll) Dooto *Tracks marked '''@ also on File 2 :(JP: "Those are the Birds. I should like to be going home again, but in its relentless pursuit of gold, the John Peel Roadshow is bound for Lancaster tomorrow night and then onto the match on Saturday.") File ;Name *(a) 218-800221a.aif.mp3 *(b) 218-800221b.aif.mp3 *1) 1980-02-21 Peel Show DB150.mp3 *2) KevH Tape 1 ;Length *(a) 1:04:40 *(b) 55:02 *1) 47:02 *2) 01:33:19 (00:15:39 to 25:03) ;Other *a) b) File created from T218 of 400 Box. *1) File created from DB150 of Derby Box, digitized by Weatherman22 *2) KevH Tape 1 ;Available * a) [1] * b) [2] * 1) Mooo * 2) Mooo Category:1980 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Shared Category:Derby Box